User talk:Shadowpuppy270343
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto oc world Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RennTorakwolf page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) I agree. I tried to take over as admin; but Im not as into Naruto as I used to be and eventually forgot about it. and this wiki was unactive for over a month so I deiced it was dead. Guess not ;-; LOL I find this funny that I was on the wiki today :XD: I dont know what happen to the original admin. She just suddenly disappeared one day. Her name was Sasuke something. . . . . . RennTorakwolf (talk) 00:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah Im going around the pages critiquing because most of these Ocs Truefully are pure mary sue. Need to delete Savyers old profile cause thats horrible also. ;A; Hope you get a answer soon! RennTorakwolf (talk) 00:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I'm glad to see you talking to RennTorakwolf. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! You said if we had any questions we could ask you..correct? So I have this one. If you see a page that is extreamly sue-ish what are the guidlines to a good critic! I know a lot of people hate it when others criticise their work so I don't want to come off as too brash or anything. But I also don't want them to stay a sue and get upset when trolls or just mean people go about and call their chacters flat out sue. :/ Any ideas for that? Have a nice day regardless!! Erika5114 (talk) 15:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) You are the admin XDD RennTorakwolf (talk) 21:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I see I see XD Sorry LOL RennTorakwolf (talk) 21:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome. I look forward to this site and I am sure will enjoy what it has to offer. Maddog24 (talk) 03:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi someone edited my oc Kayo Fumiko really badly and now I have to go back and re-edit it. Is this how this board works?Scott Madden (talk) 15:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for saving and fixing the OC I posted. I don't think anyone needed to know that much about turtles from a Troll though it did fix a typo I had. I plan on adding a few more OC from our Naruto RP board as it is a very enjoyable read to see all the characters on here. Scott Madden (talk) 15:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to see what all is going on here. We haven't done much in awhile. The home page still says under construction. Scott Madden (talk) 21:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Well right now I am working off a kindle fire and its difficult to do everything. I took down the under construction in hopes we can get people to join and make more OC. I am nowhere near your skill level at running this place even with a computer. Just looking for this place to grow and blossom and I will do what I can. Scott Madden (talk) 16:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Save my OC! Dear Shadowpuppy279343, Why would my character be in danger of being deleted? After that last fiasco I have all the info saved so I can place it back up before I add any of the other characters It took me close to 30 days of edits and I am unable to finish it at this time as I can't seem to edit it in its curent state. I would appriciate it not being deleted and losing that much work. Thank You Scott Madden (talk) 01:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Please don't delete Aoi o7o She's the only one I have left~ Thanks -7- RennTorakwolf (talk) 01:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a difference between the format I used and the new one you had me look at.Scott Madden (talk) 02:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can do that. I hope it's alright if I edit some of the catigories and make it a bit more neat and cleaner. Even so i don't recognize the difference between what I have and the new format but I will do my best to accomidate it. Scott Madden (talk) 02:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi i'm the user who created Karaot and I wish to keep Karaot Muzaki on the site. Nicola Polito (UTC), 21:18